


An Occasional Bystander

by mooneclaire



Series: The Mummy who Kept on Being Resurrected [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Happy go lucky, Isekai, Multi, Oblivious Character, One Big Happy Family, Pessimistic, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Romance, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Woke Up in Another World, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneclaire/pseuds/mooneclaire
Summary: It was supposed to be a Throwback Thursday, not thrown back to all the way to 1900s. Worse yet, into a different universe that seemed awfully similar to a movie. Hope there'd be popcorn because it'd be totally more than a 4D experience.





	1. Solo Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in this fandom! Please be good to me as I seldom write fics, yet this story has accumulated itself in my head, I need to let it out!
> 
> Comments and critics are welcomed!
> 
> Pardon with grammar and spelling errors, English is not my first language. Still, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy and everything in its content. I only own the OC, those additional scripts within this story
> 
> _____________________________________________________________

It was Thursday night and it was supposed to be a Throwback Thursday Movie Night, yet her best friend bailed at the last second because of work. Not that she could ask her to skip it and just come here. She knew her boss was a total work-delegate maniac, and it was her friend’s turn for the week. Sighed, she continued to browse old movies to watch.

Aria repeatedly drags down the continuous lists she had found on the web. Nothing interests her to actually click the link and finally have something to enjoy for the night.

‘What to watch... What to watch... Wait...’

She remembered she saw a particular movie she felt nostalgic to when she saw a tv schedule. Was it FERRET? Or HOUND? Whatever it was, it scheduled The Mummy from 1999. It was a fun movie, even though it supposed to be a horror. Aria especially recalled those notable characters. They have not made movies like that nowadays. With a triumphant smile, she had chosen.


	2. As It Usually Begins

It began with magnificent pyramids on the background, ongoing construction of the city, bustling sounds of Egyptians at a plaza of Thebes, the City of Living, the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti The First. A carriage drove past series of guards, who in turn bowed down when it passed in front of them. Anyone would know it was the Pharaoh who rode the carriage back to his domain.

Looming above, sharp eyes observed the crowded city below. He saw the Pharaoh’s arrival, yet he was not the one he had been waiting for. At the familiar sound of steps approached, he turned his sights from the city. A man with a black cloak, embed with Egyptian symbols and a necklace bearing the symbol of Osiris, strode inside. For he was Imhotep, Pharaoh’s High Priest, Keeper of the Dead.

She walked in with confidence brimming out of her. The paint on her figure was beautifully intricate, shaping her own self as living art. All men glanced her way, knowing she was a flower only to be adored from afar. No other man was allowed to touch her, except the Pharaoh. Anck-Su-Namun, the Mistress of Pharaoh, paced herself through the curtains to meet the love of her life.

They laid eyes on one another. Each gaze was a silent greeting with words unsaid albeit conveyed its deepest emotion. Anck-Su-Namun broke the silence as she waved her greeting, aware of how close they were, palpate his warmth in proximity. Imhotep, on the other hand, unable to hold on any longer. As he replied her gesture, he closed the remaining space by claiming her lips with his. Unaware, he had doomed them both. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself.

In the same room, Imhotep’s priests made haste to lock and leave the room for the couple. However, as the door was going to shut close, the Pharaoh stepped in.

“What are you doing here?” Puzzled as to why Imhotep’s priests were inside a room that was not meant for them to enter, he strode down in search of his mistress behind the curtain. She stood nonchalantly by the cat statue as if waiting for him, which earned a scrutinized look. In his disbelief, he noticed how the paint was smeared on her arm.

“Who has touched you?” He pointed out. It took a moment for her to realize what she had given away by her pause and inability to answer. She could not see straight to Pharaoh’s eyes and come up with a decent excuse. As her gaze followed who stood behind the Pharaoh, Seti I turned his back to see his most trusted High Priest. Swiftly, Imhotep stole his Pharaoh’s sword, rendered him off his weapon.

“Imhotep? My priest?” A confused look was on Seti The First’s face.

Anck-Su-Namun’s vision was dark. Terrified of what could happen after the Pharaoh found out. Her hand motioned hastily, piercing her Pharaoh’s heart from the back.

An agonizing scream. Seen through silhouettes, Imhotep’s priests stood aghast, silent, as the Pharaoh was pierced multiple times by the very ones who were supposed to be his most trusted people. The scream did not go unfollowed. Pharaoh’s bodyguards out front in an attempt to bust the door, trying to save their king.

“Medjai.”

“You must go! Save yourself!” cried Anck-Su-Namun, grasping the situation, which both could not get out.

“No!” Imhotep retorted.

“Only you can resurrect me!” She tried to give him a reason to go.

“I won’t leave you! Get away from me!” In his stubbornness, he refused to take another step away from her. It took his priests all together to grab hold of him and make way for an escape. In her last goodbye, she waved her hand, feeling the fleeting remnant of him, and parted with a bitter smile.

“You shall live again! I will resurrect you!” Imhotep shouted in despair.

The Medjai barged in and saw their Pharaoh had laid down lifeless. She gave them a defying glare.

“My body is no longer his temple!”

Proud as she was, she would not let anyone take her life other than by her own hands. She plunged her knife right through her heart. Imhotep burned the last image of his beloved on his heart as he then glanced away in anguish.

 


	3. An Oath That Lasts Three Millennia

A promise he intended to keep. To resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep to the desert taking Anck-Su-Namun’s corpse, towards Hamunaptra, City of The Dead, an ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs with the wealth of Egypt.

Imhotep’s dared the Gods’ anger by going deep into the city, where he took the Black Book of The Dead from its holy resting place, containing the much-needed spell of resurrection. The ritual commenced. Anck-Su-Namun’s soul had been sent to the dark underworld. Thus, in order to bring her back from the dead, her body, and her vital organs, that were removed and stored in five sacred canopic jars, must be presented on the altar. The Book of The Dead laid open as Imhotep began chanting the sacred spells, while his priests surrounding him, offering prayers to The Gods.

Suddenly, a shadow rose from the pool of souls and disappeared inside Anck-Su-Namun’s body. A sudden gasp and she was awakened. However as if on cue, the Pharaoh’s bodyguards burst out of nowhere and stopped them in the middle of the ritual before it was completed. Anck-Su-Namun’s soul could not stay in its host, flew back to the Underworld, leaving Imhotep once again.

The captured High Priest and his followers were condemned to be mummified alive. For Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed. Along with his body, flesh-eating scarabs were thrown inside his sarcophagus, consuming him ever so slowly. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, buried under the feet of Anubis in hope to watch over him. The curse made him undead for all eternity, tortured in-between realms of the living and underworld. The Medjai would never allow him to be released. If ever he would arise, the curse shall be consummated. He would be a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.

And so, for 3000 years, the Medjai, descendants of Pharaoh’s sacred bodyguards, kept watch.


End file.
